Technical Field
Various exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device having a magnetic body and a connection member in order to connect a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and an electronic component therein.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device such as a mobile terminal includes an electrically conductive member having a predetermined elastic force in order to transfer an electric signal between a PCB and a component terminal. Such an electrically conductive member performs a function of receiving an electric signal from the PCB and transferring an electric signal to each component through a terminal mounted in each component.
In order to prevent a contact point from being separated because of an external impact, the electrically conductive member has an elastic force and is located between the PCB. The electrically conductive member is designed to have a repulsive force of a predetermined value or more. Therefore, by such a repulsive force, the electrically conductive member applies a predetermined pressure to the PCB or the terminal connected to both ends thereof. While such a pressure is maintained, when an unintended impact occurs or an excessive pressure occurs in the electronic device, a problem may occur. For example, the electrically conductive member damages a component connected to both ends thereof or a component connected to both ends thereof is lifted.
In particular, when the terminal connected to the electrically conductive member is mounted in an antenna structure body, there is a problem that minute damage (e.g., crack phenomenon, structure body lifting phenomenon according to a repulsive force) may have a serious influence on an antenna performance deviation. Nothing in the foregoing discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of the prior art.